Jordan and Nick
by Charlotte Thompson
Summary: Parody of /watch?v KomvEOOd8F8 (I'm Not Edward Cullen) Jordan singing it to guys who are trying to flirt her up and she responds by saying "I can't love you because you aren't Nick Carraway" Nick even shows up. This is after The Great Gatsby. So Nick moved away because he was disillusioned, but left Jordan behind. What happens when they meet? Romance ensues.


I sat amongst many intoxicated men at a speakeasy. All of them were breaking the law at a faster rate than I had ever seen, and _I_ frequented _Gatsby _parties. I was having a glass of wine myself, but I had more control in my tipsy pinky than any of those men on a normal day. All of them were trying to get me in bed with them, and the first couple times with declining is sometimes flattering, but it was starting to get annoying. I also was thinking about Nick, how mysteriously disappeared, and how much I missed him. Hating these feelings, I decided to get them out by singing. So, she stood on a table and called over the spotlight.

"This number goes out to all the boys who won't leave me alone tonight!" I exclaimed in a slightly flirtatious manner. I had the song prepared, so she merely gestured to the band, which immediately started playing to the tune of I'm Not Edward Cullen.

I sang, "The hidden moon is rising over beautiful West Egg

And suddenly I recognize my body's warmth

I am so goddamn crowded by every last one of you

And let's be honest this fact is irrevocably true

The only thing that I really need

Is the one thing that you can never be

I can't love you cause you're not Nick Carraway

You can flirt with me for hours

And simply throw my day away

And I can't help but realize

The stars can never quite align

So you can never be the one and only guy for me

Only one man is truly full of charm

Plus he's a stockbroker so soon he will be richer than god

Maybe he didn't save his virginity for me

But he can say the same damn thing about little old me

He's the only man that I can't resist

Despite what many people missed

I can't love you cause you're not Nick Carraway

You can be disillusioned with society

But you can't steal my heart away

Though I can't help but realize you are all really nice guys

None of you could ever be the only one for me"

"It is so very weird for East and West egg to cross." Someone sang

"Well you aren't me so you aren't my boss." I sang.

"Let's hope that you don't end up like Gatsby and Daisy." Another sang sarcastically.

"If I end up more like her, I'd drive myself crazy.

The only thing that I really need

Is the one thing that you can never be

I don't love you cause you're not Nick Carraway

You can be disillusioned with society but cannot take my heart away

And I just have to realize

We may have said our final goodbyes

Because I am part of the things he detests about society

He cannot be the only boy for me." I sang. Towards the end, I spaced out a bit. I shook my head a little to get me back to Earth, drank up the rest of my wine, got my purse, and started to leave. As I touched the doorknob, I felt a man's hand on my shoulder. It was a familiar touch.

He whispered in song "You must love me because I am Nick Carraway

I'm so sorry that I left you

I didn't know I stole your heart away

As I was about to leave I realized

You are the best of all those guys

So will you join me,

Will you be

The only one for me?" Nick sang. I turned to face him, partially to make sure it was him.

"I thought you were half in love with me." Jordan answered. "I mean we made out all the time but…"

"Ah the other side fell after it saw you feel raw emotion."

"Oh, so you listened."

"Where do you think I got that chord progression?" He asked.

"Oh yeah."

"So _will_ you go with me?"

"This isn't marriage, right?"

"No. But I got a nice little house on Myrtle Beach. It is right near a golf course. I didn't recognize how much I missed you until I left. I got two rooms with two big beds in case you didn't feel comfortable…"

"Sweetie, if I didn't want to sleep with you and I were you, I would be concerned. So what are you doing?"

"Writing the next great American novel."

"Wow, that is much better than being a stockbroker." I answered, genuinely. I knew he could pull it off, and I would stick with him until he was done.

"You will continue golf I assume." He added.

"Of course. Until I am pregnant, then for the period of time I am carrying around a human life I can be all girly, then go back to golf."

"So you would have children with me?"

"Yes. I always loved the name Nicole for a little girl."

"Nicole Carraway. Adorable. I always wanted a baby boy named Gordon."

"Well, we can see if this works out and we will have a family." I answered.

Nick held my hand. "Tomorrow we will go to Myrtle Beach on a train. I will meet you at the station."

"Are you sure after all this time you just want to leave me?" She asked.

"I knew there was something wrong with that plan. Do you mind sleeping in your dress?" He asked.

"Or we can go by my house, I can make a bag and you can sleep over." She suggested.

Nick thought about it. He nodded. "That works." He guided me to his car. We drove to my place. We slept together, though nothing happened.

The next morning we left for the train station. Before we left I asked "Do you love me?"

"Oh of course I love you Jordan! I would do anything for you." He answered.

"I love you too Nick. I just wanted to make sure before I committed myself that you…" I started. My thought was made irrelevant after his kiss that cut me off. Our lips grooved in sync. I was not one for public displays of affection, but when I am part of them, it is much better.

The train whistled and the two of us rushed on. We waved New York goodbye and said hello to Myrtle Beach. There we got married, had our two lovely children, Nick wrote about New York, and I got my first honest trophy in golf. I never felt the need to cheat, in life or in love. We became more frugal with our money, especially when 1929 came around. We had saved the money from Nick's book for a rainy day and it helped us stay afloat enough to help others stay afloat. We donated a lot during the depression. My true happiness was found in my sport, my husband and my children, Nicole and Gordon. I love them all, but Nick will always be the one who made me get out of New York, and into an area that played my game.


End file.
